chotabheemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chhota Bheem and the Curse of Damyaan
Chhota Bheem and the Curse of Damyaan is an Indian animation film based on the characters Chhota Bheem & his friends. This is eleventh movie in Chhota Bheem series and first movie in theatre. The film was made under Green Gold Animation banner in association with PVR Pictures. The film got surprise success at box office. This movie has awarded ‘Superstar of Indian Animation’. Plot The film starts in a desert at night time. Damyaan’s resurrection time has come and he tells his troops that only a man who is pure and strong of heart can release him from the curse. As Damyaan’s evil plan is put into motion, a sage, sensing the upcoming evil, asks God to send someone to prevent this doom brought about by a trap that had been set thousands of years ago. He says that Damyaan can not be released and asks God as to who will save the Earth from the invincible and very dangerous Damyaan. In Dholakpur, princess Indumathi, Chutki and a few other girls are kidnaped by Mangal Singh. Bheem enters and saves the princess and all the other prisoners. We also see that Jaggu, Bholu, Dholu, Raju, Chutki & Kalia are planning their friend Bheem’s secret birthday party while Damyaan, a demon who, centuries ago, was granted immortality by the Book of Magi along with a curse that he would be confined to the city of Sonapur, wants to escape from this confinement and get back his power and kingdom. Damyaan’s minister Skandi hijacks a convoy headed for Dholakpur and meets King Indravarma as the person sent to deliver the convoy. Bheem notices that something doesn’t feel right with Skandi and the rest of his gang but before he can speak to the King, Skandi tells him about the depleting treasury of Dholakpur and the hidden treasures of Sonapur, thus luring him. The king agrees to go to the city in search of that hidden treasure. Despite being warned by the gypsies, he starts his journey along with Bheem and his friends. After reaching the city, the king unknowingly sets the demon free through the great demon entrance. The demon captures the king, Chhota Bheem and his friends in a prison. Chota Bheem manages to set his friends free through his wit and strength. Bheem then meets Santrik, who tells him that the only way to get prisoners free from Damyaan's capture is defeating the demon by destroying the Book of Magi. Then Santrik sends them back in time where the while trying to find the Book of Magi, the Kaalsainiks (the henchmen of Damyaan) figure out that Bheem and his team are not from Sonapur and they don't allow them to enter. A fight ensues, and in the process, Dholu and Bholu are turned into frogs. Bheem somehow manages to defeat them and dons their clothes along with his friends and enters Sonapur pretending to be a bunch of Kaalsainiks. Soon another group of Kaalsainiks arrive and a sweet shop owner named Gulabchand figures out that Bheem and his team are not Kaalsainiks and manages to save the group. In the process Bheem is badly wounded and faints while passing through the magical door. Upon regaining consciousness, he observes that Dholu and Bholu have regained their respective human forms. The sage who saves them, Guru Sambhu, tells them that despite being brave and strong, they cannot defeat Damyaan without magic. He then takes them to a magical place and through a song (Jam Jam Jamboora), teaches magic to the group. After completing their class on magic, he provides them with powers: Raju gets a magical bow and arrow which never misses its aim; Chutki gets two magical trees; Jaggu a bunch of magical stinging bananas; Kaalia the power to become invisible; Dholu and Bholu the power to multiply into a hundred Dholus and Bholus and Bheem gets an almost impossible hymn to seize the power of the enemy which was not decoded till date. At night they hear sounds of celebrations, which are of the end of the second term of Damyaan's Kaalkriya (the process of his resurrection), which involves trapping ghosts for their powers in three different rings in three terms by using the hymns given the Book of Magi. Bheem and his team are teleported to Damyaan’s castle. Using their respective powers, they manage to seize the first ring, but while seizing the second ring, Kaalia activates a trap which covers them in a strange gas. Upon recovering, Bheem comes to know that they have been captured by Damyaan. Damyaan tells Bheem that in an hour it will be Bheem’s birthday and that he has decided to give him a “birthday gift” watching his friends die. In an instant, Bheem decodes the hymn and releases his friends. They fight and defeat the Kaalsainiks while Bheem challenges Damyaan to fight without magic. Damyaan then transforms into his powerless form, a Naag (snake) with an ambition of ruling the world. Bheem eventually beats up Damyaan in his trademark “jump and kick and punch” style and eventually destroys him and all the existing Kaalsainiks. On his birthday, Guru Sambhu, who is the rightful king of Sonapur, decides to proclaim Bheem as the next king while Bheem refuses, saying that “I am not the prince of Sonapur, but Bheem of Dholakpur” while Raju comments on the dialogue saying that it is “a real hero’s talk”. Before teleporting the group back to Dholakpur, Guru Sambhu turns a badly scared Skandi, who was found by Gulabchand while hiding in his sweets, into a mouse. Dholu and Bholu further punish him by chasing him dressed as snakes. Then Bheem and his team return to the future to Dholakpur, only to realise that the whole of Dholakpur has fixed a grand party for its hero, Chhota Bheem. Characters * Chhota Bheem (Kaustav Ghosh) * Chutki (Rupa Bhimani) * Raju (Julie Tejwani) * Jaggu (Rajesh Kava) * Kalia Pehalwan (Mausam) * Dholu and Bholu (Jigna Bhardwaj) * Damyaan (Dilip Sinha) * Raja Indraverma (Arun Shekhar) * Singhala (Anamaya Verma) * Guru Sambhu (Nandkishore Pandey) Filming The animation series Chhota Bheem was launched in 2008. After the huge success of the series Indian animation content producer Green Gold Animation in association with PVR Pictures decided to make a full-length feature film on Chhota Bheem. The movie was directed by Rajiv Chilaka. Animation director of the film was Dwell Mina & the music of the film was composed by Sunil Kaushik. Release and reception The film released on May 18 2012 and got a surprise success but later it was proved as a big flop. The film collected ₹13.5 million (US$200,000) in first three days & ₹20 million (US$300,000) in its first week despite having a limited release and even the film did much better business than Amitabh Bachchan & Sanjay Dutt starrer Department. Green Gold used this line as a marketing ploy when in reality there is no comparison between Dutt, Bachchan and cartoons. This is line with their earlier statement and innuendo in an interview by Rajiv Chilaka that “Bheem is MORE popular than IPL” which again is a gross manipulation. Popular perception thus remains and is strengthened by these statements that Chhota Bheem has, to put it mildly, seen better days. Whatever be the reasons Bheem continues to be the darling of millions of kids. Released digitally in 250 screens across the country, Chhota Bheem and the Curse of Damyaan has raked in approximately Rs 50 million at the box office, which Green Gold claims is the highest grossing an Indian animated movie has ever made after Hanuman.Category:Films Category:Feature movies Category:Browse